PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Research Council recognizes that serious computer games can support new inquiry-based approaches to science instruction, providing virtual laboratories or field learning experiences that overcome practical and logistical constraints to student investigations. With the nationally recognized need to encourage and enhance education in the Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math (STEM) area, Creare and its collaborators at the University of Northern Colorado, along with our Dangerous Decibels partners propose to develop a fun, engaging game based upon the Dangerous Decibels programs and activities, as well as online delivery of a training program to incorporate the game into the classroom. The primary objective of the game is to develop children?s scientific and mathematical knowledge base about hearing science and acoustics; the secondary objective is to leverage this knowledge to develop positive attitudes and behaviors related to their own hearing health. The training program targets a diverse set of educators, from trained science teachers to school nurses and even high school students and provides resources to facilitate and encourage classroom integration, promoting a much wider dissemination of our STEM materials. Overall the proposed program also has the potential of promoting interest in STEM and health careers for all engaged in the delivery and content of the program.